


Just Read The Time

by taggiecb



Series: Play [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, Fluff, London, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Non-Famous Louis, Skype, famous/non famous, side Ziam, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: Harry and Louis are trying to adjust to being away from one another. Louis is dealing with having to leave everything he knows behind for his new life in New York.





	Just Read The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge that a group of us are participating in for the prompt "polish". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/polish/works), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works) or find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/175608230403/wordplay-2018-every-week-a-prompt-is-chosen-using).
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much Cynthia and Nic for helping me with this fic, and all of the wordplay fics. I can't even describe how comforting it has been to have you both there when I needed you.

Louis lays on Harry’s hotel bed with his head hanging upside down off the edge. Harry sits on the floor next to him, semi-engrossed in the show playing on Harry’s laptop. Harry has a precious couple of days off before he leaves for America and Louis has been capturing every second that Harry hadn’t planned with family and friends. After a long day in the city, and a healthy amount of physical activity in the hotel bed, they’re both practically dead on their feet. They’re just making their way through a season of Westworld until they either get too hungry or too horny to sit still any longer. 

“How do you lay like that?” Harry asks, not actually looking in Louis’ direction. Louis turns his head and plants a kiss on Harry’s temple. 

“One of my many talents my dear.” Louis smiles at him and Harry smiles back. 

“Mhm,” Harry hums, smirking.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Louis snorts.

“Never. We are very happy here,” Harry quips. 

“We? You and your mind are separate entities?” Louis rolls over so that he has enough reach to pinch Harry’s side. 

“Not me and my mind. Me and my dick,” Harry replies, as though he is being totally reasonable. 

“Mhm,” Louis mimics Harry. “Well I’m glad you are both in your happy place.” 

“Thank you.” Harry smiles sweetly at Louis who just rolls his eyes trying to hide the fond smile that seems to be a permanent fixture whenever he is near Harry. 

Louis slips off the bed to lean into Harry’s side. The episode is just about to wrap up but Louis realises that they haven’t really been watching anyway. “When do you leave?” Louis asks Harry again, knowing full well that they both know that he knows the answer. 

“Flight leaves at 6a.m.,” Harry automatically replies, like he has the last dozen times Louis asked. Louis nods silently but Harry turns to him. “Don’t say it.” 

“Say what?” Louis squeaks in defence. 

“It was fun while it lasted, or nice to know you, or that’s that.” Harry ticks comments off on his fingers. “Or whatever variation of that you were about to say.” 

“What makes you think I would say something like that?” Louis asks, affronted. 

“Because I can practically see it written on your face every time you ask when I’m leaving.” Harry traces a finger down Louis’ cheek. Louis leans into it. “It’s just a few months.” 

“It’s longer than we’ve known each other,” Louis says the the thing that’s been worrying him the most. He and Harry have only known one another for under two months. And Harry is leaving for North America for four months before Louis moves to New York. “We have no idea if we will even be interested in one another before your tour is over.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Harry pouts, moving the caress into Louis’ hair on the back of his neck. 

“I’m moving away. I don’t want to start something new with someone here. But you…” Louis trails off, almost sick to his stomach at the idea that Harry would find someone on tour. 

“Louis, would you please give me some credit?” Harry pleads with him. His face is pained. Louis hates that he caused it. 

“Just, promise me that you won’t make yourself miserable just because you think you need to see whatever this is through.” Louis touches Harry’s chest, reveling in the warmth of his skin through his thin t-shirt. He wants to cling to it. He wants to tie Harry to the bed and never let him leave, but that’s borderline creepy. 

“How about you promise me that you aren’t going to ask me to find someone else every time I call or text you.” Harry leans into Louis’ touch as well and they are practically fighting for space on one another’s laps. 

“You’re going to call me?” Louis purrs.

“You’re going to be sick of me,” Harry murmurs, closing the gap between them. The sparks instantly ignite into an inferno as their hands roam and explore one another’s bodies. Louis doesn’t know what he’s going to do without this. He doesn’t know how they’re going to be without it. 

 

He goes with Harry to the airport at Harry’s request. He thinks that he’ll just be in the way, or that’s what he says out loud. Deep down he thinks that it’s just prolonging the inevitable. 

They walk through the doors, in front of Niall, who pats them both on the back, cheerful even for the painfully early hour. 

“USA USA,” Niall chants quietly as he passes them to get to check in. 

“Yes Niall, cheers.” Harry shakes his head, but smiles, his eyes never leaving Louis’. “I think this is as far as you can go.” 

“I think so,” Louis replies, trying to be stoic, or laid back, or anything besides the hurricane happening in his stomach. 

“I’m going to call you as soon as I land,” Harry says, squeezing Louis shoulders. “It’ll be afternoon.” Harry smiles sadly. 

“Or you could sleep,” Louis replies. 

“I’ll sleep on the plane,” Harry says. He pulls Louis in close. Louis takes a deep breath, trying to memorize his smell. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“Yeah.” Louis’ voice almost cracks. He swallows it down hard. He’s not going to cry over a guy he met a few weeks ago. No matter how much he likes him, how much he’s going to miss him. 

“Aren’t you going to miss me?” Harry asks, pouting beautifully. It causes Louis to laugh despite the lump in his throat. 

“Not at all. Glad to be rid of you, honestly.” Louis sniffs, wiping away the sting in his eyes. 

“Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Harry half smiles, biting a little on his lip. 

“Definitely going to miss you.” Louis nods. 

“H! Let’s go!” Niall booms over the nearly empty lobby. He’s already wandering towards security. “See ya Lou, nice to meet you!” He sing songs as he bops and skips away. They both watch after him, chuckling softly before Harry turns back to Louis again. 

“I’ve got to go,” He says, not moving away from Louis. 

“Go,” Louis says, not letting him go either. 

“Bye.” 

“See you.” 

“I’ll call.” 

“I’ll answer.” 

Harry sighs, and kisses Louis. It doesn’t feel like a goodbye kiss, but it has the bitter sadness of one anyway. Then he’s gone, turning to wave several times before he gets through security. Louis stays in his place until Harry’s out of sight, and he’s wandering into the dark London streets alone. 

 

A few weeks later Louis is sitting on his couch with a laptop to his left, and a monopoly board to his right. He finishes moving the little dog onto St. James Place when the door opens. 

“Hey,” he says to Zayn as Zayn unloads the contents of his coat pockets to where they need to go. 

“Hi,” Zayn replies, somewhat hesitant. “Are you playing Monopoly?” Zayn does a quick, but unnecessary sweep of the small flat. “Alone?” 

“No, of course not. That’d be silly,” Louis scoffs. He takes a few paper bills from his pile, and sets them in a pile on the other side of the board. “I’m playing with Harry.” 

“Hiiii!” Harry calls, although the laptop is trained on Louis and the board, so he can’t actually see Zayn. 

“When you told me that you Skyped Harry every day, this isn’t what I had in mind,” Zayn says, looking a bit nervous of the entire situation. 

“Really Zayn? What did you have in mind then? Care to share?” Louis raises an eyebrow at him, causing Zayn to flush. 

“Nope,” He says, retreating quickly to the safety of his room. 

“Don’t worry! We do lots of that too!” Louis calls out to him, giggling. 

Harry laughs heartily. “Poor Zayn.” 

“Poor Louis,” Louis replies. “That boy needs to get his own sex life and stop thinking about mine.”

“So the crush guy isn’t going anywhere?” Harry asks as he rolls his own monopoly dice on his end of the world. 

“It isn’t going at all. Zayn won’t even talk to the guy. And he won’t let me either. I could have that wrapped up in a neat bow in a week flat.” 

“Dr. Love are you?” Harry smirks as he drives his car around to Illinois Avenue. He insists on making the car noises even though Louis told him it made him never want to have sex with him again. 

“You know it baby.” Louis gives Harry a lewd wink. 

“I know that you were doing that to be funny, but it kind of turned me on anyway,” Harry confesses, pouting. 

“Me too,” Louis sighs. This not being able to touch, or smell or taste Harry is quite overrated. 

“So what are you going to do about Zayn then?” he asks anyway in lieu of their monopoly time turning dirty. 

“Nothing, I told you that he doesn’t want me to get involved,” Louis grumbles. 

“Come Lou.” There’s a twinkle in Harry’s eyes that Louis could just float in. He finds himself grinning. “Let’s have a little fun.” 

“You want in, do you?” Louis licks his lips, a million ideas coming to mind instantly. 

“You know it.” Harry leans in, game forgotten. 

“Alright, let's get these two idiots together.” 

 

A few days later Louis answers his regularly scheduled Skype call with Harry, but instead of seeing his smiling face, a set of pale blue eyes stare back at him. Only a pair of blue eyes. 

“Niall?” Louis says, taking a wild guess. 

“Yeah!” He leans back a little, allowing the rest of his face into the frame. “Sorry about that.” 

“That’s alright,” Louis says. “What are you doing?” 

“Oh!” Niall says, as though he has forgotten what he’s doing for a moment. “Harry’s doing overtime in the barber chair, didn’t want to miss your date.” 

“He could have texted.” Louis raises an eyebrow at Niall who just smiles and shrugs. 

“Said something about you thinking he was making excuses.” Niall levels him a look.

“Okay, fair.” Louis feels a slight twinge of guilt that he would have definitely thought that if Harry had cancelled their call. 

“He’s a good guy you know,” Niall says, pulling Louis out of his thoughts. Louis just nods. He knows that Harry is a good guy. A great guy. He wishes that he could believe that all of this was real though. He half smiles at Niall, but doesn’t respond. Niall just sighs, and shakes his head. “So you and Harry have a matchmaking scheme going. I want in.” 

“You want in?” Louis takes a second to catch up to the fast change in topic. 

“Can’t let the dream team have all the fun,” Niall scoffs. “I’ve got skills you know.” 

“Dream team?” Louis asks. 

“You and Harry. That’s what everyone around here calls you two.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you fit so well together. And when you do things together you do it so much better,” Niall says matter of factly. “Games, jokes, stories. Everything Harry says starts with ‘So Louis had this idea…’” Louis can feel himself blushing. He didn’t even realise that Harry talked to anyone about him. It feels good to know that he thinks about Louis when they aren’t talking to one another. Another confirmation. “But you’re missing out because I’ve got--

“Skills, we know.” Harry’s voice comes through from off screen, and suddenly Niall’s face is being shoved sideways and Harry’s face takes his place. His hair is styled back away from his face in what looks like it should be wind swept, but Louis suspects wouldn’t move an inch if Harry found himself in the middle of a hurricane. “Hi,” He says softly to Louis.

“Hi.” Louis replies, feeling mesmerized by Harry’s sudden presence. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry says, slightly frowning. “Lily said that I needed a trim.” 

“That’s ok. Niall was about to tell me how he wanted in on our Zayn scheme.” Louis gives Harry a look that he hopes conveys how bad of an idea he thinks that is. Harry gives him a similar look back. Once again they’re on the same page. 

“Yes, he claims that he has gifts in the love department. Gifts that go largely unused, thankfully.” Harry rolls his eyes, but smiles off camera. He assumes in Niall’s direction. 

“Thankfully?” Louis asks, laughing.

“He’s a bit gung ho. Subtlety isn’t his strong suit.” Harry stage whispers, but ducks off screen and laughs. “He’s also listening in on our conversation.” 

“That’s alright. I know you’re busy. I just wanted to say hi.” Louis rushes. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I want to see your face always.” Harry smiles at him, tilting his head a bit as he stares intently at Louis. 

“Thanks.” Louis feels shy suddenly. 

“Any time,” Harry practically whispers, biting his lip a bit. Louis can almost see his thought process. 

“We can’t,” Louis says out loud what he assumes Harry is thinking. 

“I know, but just know that I want to,” Harry replies. 

“Me too,” He says weakly. 

“Talk again tomorrow?” Harry asks, pleads.

“Please.” Louis gives him a small smile although he wants to beg for a few more minutes right now. 

So the plan that Louis and Harry developed over their many Skype dates and texting (and a really long voice message that Louis woke up to one morning that was mostly rambling, and Harry telling Louis how pretty he was) is that they have to get Liam, the object of Zayn’s affection, also known as the victim, to talk to Zayn because clearly Zayn isn’t going to make the first move. 

Harry reasons that there is no one who can resist Zayn’s face and so all they really have to do was get them face to face. One would think that would be easy, seeing as they work in the same club, and also go to the same school during the day, but when Zayn is avoiding him like the bubonic plague, it makes things a little more difficult. 

“This would all be over very quickly if I could use my fame card,” Harry pouts. 

“Do you have an actual card? Is it laminated? ‘Hello, my name is Harry Styles and I’m famous.’”

“Ha ha,” Harry replies, deadpan. “I could have just showed up and been all ‘I’m cool and famous and I’m friends with Zayn, come everyone and look at how cool Zayn is. Does anyone want his number? Particularly the well-muscled bloke with the puppy dog eyes?’” Harry whips his hands around in emphasis, sounding not even a little bit like he would sound in that situation and more of what one might find in a middle school drama play. 

Louis scratches his chin. “Two big problems with that plan, babe.” He gives Harry a half frown. 

“What is that?” 

“One, you’re not even on the continent.” Harry nods in agreement. “Two, you’re not cool.” He gives a fake sympathetic look at the screen at an offended Harry.

“Oi.” Harry half shouts causing Louis to giggle involuntarily. “I’m well cool.” 

“You’re a dork,” Louis counters. 

“You’re dork, no returns.” Harry smiles at him. It sends a jolt through Louis’ heart. 

“Everything would be easier if you were here.” Louis sighs, willing his hands away from the screen. 

“Mhm.” Harry agrees before a sly smile comes over his face. “Or harder.” He laughs at his own joke before Louis can even respond. 

“See? Dork?” 

“Yeah yeah.” Harry is still laughing, but trying to control himself a little. “So how do we get Liam to talk to Zayn?” 

“I think I’m going to have to befriend Liam.” 

Louis sighs. “Don’t be so excited,” Harry snorts. 

“I am going to have to do it in a way that Zayn won’t immediately catch on to me.” Louis scrunches his nose. 

“Ok, how are you going to do that?” Harry leans in closer to the screen. 

“I’m going to have to do lots and lots of partying at the nightclub.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “The horror.” Harry mocks his tone. 

“It is for me! I hate that club. It’s loud and sweaty and guys try to touch my bum all night, and girls too.” He shudders. “And the drinks suck.” 

“Touching your bum?” Harry isn’t mocking him now. He actually looks concerned. 

“Yup. Taking one for the team though.” Louis smirks at Harry’s stalker stare that he sometimes falls into when he’s concentrating. 

“Maybe we need another plan.” 

“We don’t have time. I’m moving away in a few months and he’s going to be here all alone and I need to know that I at least tried to make this happen for him,” Louis says. He realises suddenly that he’s not doing this for Zayn. He’s doing it for himself. To feel less guilty about leaving his best friend behind. 

“You want him to have what we have?” Harry asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No, I would like him to actually be able to touch his boyfriend.” Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry’s eyes, on the other hand, go comically wide and he starts bouncing around the screen. “Boyfriend!?” 

“Shit, sorry.” Louis covers his mouth. 

“I wanted to be the one who asked to be boyfriends! You can’t just go around saying it!” Harry clutches his chest. “I had a plan Lou, a wooing plan!” 

“Sorry! I just really like you and you’re all I think about and when people ask why I never leave the house anymore....” 

“Yeah,” Harry says softly. “I know. Same.” 

“I won’t say it again. Until you’ve properly wooed me,” Louis promises.

“Really?” Harry asks. “You would do that?” 

“Of course. Love seeing you happy.”

“I miss you,” Harry says. Louis can see him reaching out to touch the screen. A move that he himself has been trying to refrain from. 

“You promised me that you wouldn’t make yourself miserable over me,” Louis reminds him, feeling every bit the hypocrite. 

“I’m sure I didn’t.” Harry shifts his eyes. 

“I miss you too,” Louis says, feeling a rush of warmth and anxiety fill his chest. 

Harry just smiles and nods. “Thought so.” He winks at Louis. “Same time tomorrow?” 

“I’ll let you know how many hands touched my arse tonight.” Louis winks back, leaving Harry fish mouthed before he logs out. He reaches out and touches the black screen. The warm feelings in his chest turn to pure longing before he takes a deep breath and forces himself to move on with his day.

 

Louis leans back into the couch as he stares at his laptop sitting on the the coffee table. Harry is due to call any moment and he’s happy to hear from him, but he can’t help but be let down by his night at the club. 

A call pops up and he leans in to answer. 

“Hiiii!” Harry sing songs to him, smiling wide at the screen. 

“Hey love.” Louis smiles back. 

“Uh oh. What happened?” Harry’s face turns to a frown. 

“Well, plan Get Zayn A Man is over with,” Louis sighs. His words don’t betray the sick twist in his gut. 

“Oh no! Don’t give up already,” Harry says, but Louis can tell that he’s concerned. His words might not betray him, but his face must be. 

“‘Fraid we have to. Zayn figured me out almost immediately. He’s really upset with me right now.” Louis’ chest pangs again remembering the way that Zayn talked to him the night before. The betrayal he felt at Louis going behind his back. “He didn’t even come home last night.” 

“Lou…” Harry frowns, but doesn’t say anything else. 

“Well he was right, but I was just trying to help.” Louis slumps back again. “He wouldn’t even let me apologise.” 

“I may be biased, but it seems like a bit of an overreaction to one little trip out to the club.” Harry has a look on his face that Louis recognises. Harry knows when to pick his battles, but when he does, oh boy. 

“Don’t worry about it Harry, he’s mad at me, not you.” 

“That doesn’t make me feel any better.” Harry crosses his arms.

“It’s fine really. I just feel… like I am failing him.” Louis sighs again, and runs his hands over his face. 

“Louis…” Harry hesitates for a moment. “You are making some huge changes in your life.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Louis concedes. 

“And things are messy when you make big changes.” 

Louis just nods, watching Harry calculate his words so carefully that he has slow his speaking down to almost a stop. 

“Sometimes when that happens you have to accept that not everything that you leave behind can be wrapped up in a neat bow. Not everything is going to be polished and tidy.” Harry looks at him with concern filling his eyes. 

“I know,” Louis says again. “I know this. But it’s Zayn.”

“You’re going to miss him.” 

“So much.” 

“It’s ok to feel that way.” 

Louis smiles through unshed tears at Harry’s warm face. “You are quite wise, you know.” 

“I read a lot on the bus.” Harry just shrugs and smiles. 

“Thanks for being here for me through this.” Louis isn’t quite sure how he would have said goodbye to Zayn had he not met Harry. 

“Thanks for letting me,” Harry replies.

The lock on the door jiggles and Louis just about jumps out of his skin. “That’s Zayn,” he whispers into to the computer screen.

“Well go on then,” Harry whispers back. 

“Talk soon?” 

“The sooner the better.” Harry gives him a wave and is gone. 

 

Zayn walks slowly in the room. They eye one another cautiously for a moment.

“Zayn,” Louis speaks first. He gauges whether Zayn wants to listen. “I’m sorry for meddling.”

“I’m sorry for getting so angry with you.” Zayn sighs and looks at his feet. “I’m upset that you’re leaving. I’m going to miss you.” 

Louis doesn’t really know what to say to that. He knows that they are going to miss each other but he didn’t think there was anger under it all. “I’m going to miss you too,” He replies because it’s the truth.

“But I don’t need you to fix my life before you go.” Zayn replies, ignoring Louis’ profession. “I’m going to be fine without you. I’m not a loose end for you to tie up. I’m your best friend.” 

_ Shit _ . The word runs through Louis’ mind a few times before he can respond. He takes a step forward and hugs Zayn, clings to him. “You  _ are _ my best friend and I am going to miss you so much. But I feel like shit for leaving you behind.” 

“You’re not leaving me behind Lou. I am where I want to be. I’m fine,” Zayn rubs Louis’ back, comforting him although Louis feels like he should be doing the comforting. 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” Louis pulls back, searching Zayn’s eyes for any sign of pain. 

“Be my best friend and my roomate. Have pizza and movie night and let me complain about the stupid hot guy running the dj station at work. And be excited about moving away to your new job. Let me be excited for you.” Zayn smiles at him. 

“That sounds perfect.” Louis smiles. “How about we start right now?” 

Zayn pauses. “Actually I can’t tonight.” He looks at the ground, guilt plastered all over his face. “I kind of have a date with stupid hot DJ.” 

“WHAT?!?” Louis hugs him again, only feeling a tiny bit guilty for being so relieved that Zayn finally did it. 

“Yes yes. I pulled my head out of my ass.” Zayn laughs. “Now go text Harry all about it like I know you’re dying to so I can get ready in peace.” 

“I love you Z. I really am going to miss you.” Louis hugs him once more before Zayn pushes him off playfully. They go their separate ways with equally broad grins on their faces. 


End file.
